ASDF Durarara
by VioletDemon241
Summary: A short one-shot based off of the asdf movies, but with Durarara in it! Please R&R!


**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon_! I am here once again to write another Durarara oneshot. But this time, it will be based off of the ASDF movies. (All of them, one through six) I hope you enjoy it and now, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or the ASDF movies. Oh how I wish I did...);**

* * *

Mikado giggled as Masaomi walked up and pinched his nose. "Got your nose!"

Just then, Izaya broke the door down, a pistol in his hands. "LOOK OUT, HE'S GOT A NOSE!"

*Repeated bullet shots*

Durararaデュラララ

Izaya ran into Shizuo's apartment and shouted, "KITTEN FIGHT!"

Shizuo cried out in despair. "NO! WAIT! I'M ALLERGIC TO ADORABLENESS!"

Just as he finished, the informant threw a kitten at his face. It looked at Shizuo with a sparkle in its eyes. "Mew?"

Shizuo smiled "Aww…" and promptly died.

Durararaデュラララ

"DIE POTATO!" Vorona shouted at the poor potato.

"NO!"

'SQUISH!'

Durararaデュラララ

Erika and Walker walked out of one of their favorite anime stores and Erika groaned. "WHO PARKED THEIR CAR…ON MY COLLECTION OF YAOI?!"

Izaya suddenly walked up and smirked. "Like I did."

The fujoshi glared at him and for a moment, she growled before exploding, sending everyone around her flying.

Durararaデュラララ

Shinra ran into his apartment, screaming, "CELTY! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! MY TIE IS EVIL AND IT'S GOING TO KILL MEEEEE!"

Celty stared at him (even though she had no head), before slowly scooting away. Shinra whimpered and gawked after her with a hurt expression before looking down at his tie. "Please don't hurt me…"

His tie laughed evilly. "Mwahahahahaha…."

Durararaデュラララ

Mairu was playing the trumpet when a police officer appeared in front of her. "Hey you got a license for that?"

The glasses wearing girl frowned and pressed the trumpet to her head. "You'll never take me alive!"

She gave one last blow and fell to the ground, dead.

Durararaデュラララ

"Knock knock!" said a door.

Masaomi answered with a happy smile on his face. "Who's there?"

The door then rudely slammed into him. "The door!"

Durararaデュラララ

Everyone was enjoying the nice day until Izaya slid on the sidewalk and did a funny dance. "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!"

The people got into the beat and promptly fell on their faces.

Durararaデュラララ

"Hello burger!" greeted happy Simon.

"I used to be a cow," the burger answered.

"…Oh…"

Durararaデュラララ

Shinra laughed. "AHAHAHA! THEY SAID I COULD NEVER TEACH A LLAMA HOW TO DRIVE!"

Suddenly he heard a loud "BAAA!" and the illegal doctor turned around to see his llama driving toward a cliff.

Shinra's eyes widened and he put his hand out. "NO LLAMA! NO!"

Durararaデュラララ

Izaya walked up to Shizuo's apartment and knocked on the door. Shizuo opened it and blinked. "Oh, hey what's up?"

Izaya smiled, holding out a pie. "I made you a pie!"

Shizuo gasped, grinning. "Oh boy! What flavor?"

Izaya narrowed his eyes. "Pie flavor…"

Then, a tiny pie flew out of the big pie!

Durararaデュラララ

Vorona glared at the potato next to her and said, "DIE POTATO!"

Just then the *gangsta* potato took out a gun and pointed it at him, "Not today!"

Durararaデュラララ

Shizuo was getting ready for his daily slice of cake.

"Cake…Yum."

He picked up the knife and started slicing. The cake then started to scream.

"AAAA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS!"

Shizuo screamed. "NOOO!"

"AHHHHHH! THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

"TELL MY CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!"

Then the cake's cupcakes showed up. "DADDY!"

Then the cake lunged itself off the table.

Shizuo and the cupcakes screamed. "NOOO!"

'SPLAT'

Durararaデュラララ

Shizuo walked in. "Yo! Check it out, dude, I'm using the internet!" He touched a key on the keyboard and a magic rainbow shot out of the screen.

Izaya grinned, putting his hand on his hips. "Well I'm using a book!" He touched the page on his book and nothing happened. He frowned. "Aww…"

Durararaデュラララ

Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri were all talking about all the things that they liked.

Mikado went first. "I like singing!"

Then Masaomi's turn. "I like dancing!"

Anri's turn now. "I like trains."

Then, out of nowhere, a train hits Anri.

Durararaデュラララ

"Die potato!" shouted Vorona.

"No!"

Then Anri appeared. "I like trains."

Vorona tried to stop her "Oh no no no wait-" only to get hit by a train as a result.

Durararaデュラララ

Izaya smirked at Shizuo again. "Nice sunglasses."

Shizuo smiled. "Thanks!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well I stole your face."

Izaya slapped a hand on his face only to realize nothing was there. (**Slenderman is born!**)

Durararaデュラララ

Both Shizuo and Izaya stared at each other. Shizuo smirked and said, "Hey you know who's gay? You!"

He then looked down. "Oh come on!"

Izaya plunged a knife into his stomach.

Durararaデュラララ

Izaya stood on the sidewalk, looking at his phone, when Shizuo came over, his fist held high. "I'm gonna punch you in the face Izaya-kun!"

"But its opposite day," Izaya said, never looking up.

"Oh noooo!" Shizuo then promptly punched himself in the face.

Durararaデュラララ

"When I grow up, I want to go to Valhalla!" shouted eight year old Izaya.

"Why wait?" asked sixteen year old Shizuo.

Shizuo then kicked Izaya into the sky.

* * *

**And that's the end! I hoped you enjoyed and please leave some reviews! Until next time, Ja ne~**


End file.
